


Cemetery Drive

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Post OOTP oneshot from Remus' POV after Sirius has fallen behind the veil. Established slash relationship. Inspired by the My Chemical Romance song Cemetery Drive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: We all know that Harry Potter and any related characters/recognisable characters don’t belong to me….they belong to the incredibly talented JK Rowling and I’m just scrounging off her talent!

 

Remus took the roll of parchment from the regal looking owl, curious as to who could be writing to him. He was the only one living in Grimmauld Place at the moment although the Weasley’s would be arriving in the next few days. He read the later through swiftly before he started to shake, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. Seconds later he followed it, his trembling limbs unable to support him.

Gringotts Bank  
August

Dear Professor Lupin,

It has come to our attention that you are one of the primary beneficiaries of the will of the late Mr Sirius Black along with Mr Harry Potter and Auror Nymphadora Tonks. We request that you attend a reading of his will next Friday at 11am. We offer you our most sincere condolences upon you loss. 

Yours truly, 

Griphook  
. 

Remus walked into the foyer of Gringotts bank at 10.57 am and saw Harry and Tonks waiting for him. The three gave each other slightly forced smiles before they were escorted into a private room holding a goblin seated behind a desk.

“Professor Lupin, Auror Tonks and Harry Potter I presume. My name is Griphook. If you would like to take a seat and we will get started, I would imagine you would like to get this over with as soon as possible.”

With that he extracted a formal looking piece of paper and cleared his throat.

I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby state that I am of sound mind and the following is as I wish it. Merlin, I sound like Malfoy. Well, now the formalities are over. Remy, Harry and Nymph (sorry I couldn’t resist!), if this is being read to you then I’m dead. I hope it’s happened doing something interesting. Don’t worry about me – I’m with Prongs and Lils now. All I wish is that I hadn’t had to leave you guys behind. I just have one request of you. I would like to be buried at Godric’s Hollow with Lils and Prongs. If I don’t leave a body (which is entirely possible), just put up a memorial stone or something.

Nymph, I leave you 10,000 galleons, all of my auror texts and anything you want from Grimmauld Place. Spend it well! You’re the only decent one of Black blood left Nymph so carry on the bloodlines well! You’re a great auror! I love you, cousin (you always were more like my cousin than Andy was) and look after Remy and Harry for me, I have a feeling they’ll need it.

Harry, I am so, so sorry we never got more chance to spend together. My dream was always to have you to live with me and Remy. I leave you half of my fortune, all of the Marauder’s notebooks and anything you want from Grimmauld. I’m making Remus your legal guardian – he’s the last Marauder left and you two are going to need each other more than you know. I love you Harry, like my own son, and I am more proud of you than you can imagine. Look after Remy for me, and more importantly, look after yourself. I don’t want to see you here before your time. Love you kiddo.

Remy, my love. It seems as though I have had to leave you again but this time it appears like it’s for good. You have no idea just how much I regret that. I’ve loved you since I was sixteen and that will never change. I know you don’t want it but I leave you the other half of the Black family fortune, Grimmauld Place and the guardianship of Harry. Do with the house what you want, kick the order out – I don’t care. I also leave you some papers. If you and Harry agree with what they say, sign them and they will be legal. It should give the two of you some protection. Look after Harry, Remy, he’s our cub and he’s going to need all the help he can get and keep an eye out for Nymph as well. I love you Moony.

All my love

Sirius (Padfoot)

Remus slowly accepted the parchments handed to him and stared at them through the tears running down his face. One stated that guardianship of one Harry James Potter is hereby transferred from Sirius Orion Black to Remus John Lupin. The second was a marriage certificate, confirming a bonding ceremony between Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin on February 15th 1975 in Hogsmeade. Seeing what he already knew on paper merely made the tears run even faster down Remus’ face.

Remus took a deep breath and passed the parchment regarding the guardianship to Harry. He couldn’t have felt more awkward, not knowing what Harry was thinking. His godfather had died barely two months ago yet he already had a new godfather; the defence professor from two years ago that he barely knew and who had also been his godfathers husband. 

He looked up as he heard Harry’s softly spoken “Remus?” A minute later he found himself with an armful of skinny, raven-haired teenager. He felt Harry burrow further into his arms, hot tears falling like rainfall on his robes.

“It hurts Remus. I miss him. I want him back with us.”

Remus swallowed hard and tightened his arms around the shivering form on his lap. 

“I know Harry. I want nothing more than for Sirius to be here but unfortunately, however hard we wish for it to happen it’s not going to.”

Silence reigned for a moment before Harry spoke again.

“If Sirius made you my guardian does that mean I get to come and live at Grimmauld Place with you?”

At this, Remus doubted whether his lycan enhanced hearing was working. In fact he doubted whether his hearing was working at all.

“Harry, are you actually saying that you would voluntarily come and live at Grimmauld Place? I mean, I’m the stuff nightmares are made of once a month and Kreacher still lives there.”

Harry’s reply caused his eyes to well with tears.

“Ok, so Grimmauld Place isn’t the nicest place in the world and Kreacher’s horrible but at least I know I’d be wanted there. Plus I’d be with people I consider my family.”

“People?” came Remus’ guarded question complete with heavily arched eyebrows  
“Well, maybe Tonks could come and live with us. Only if it’s ok with you and if she wanted to. I mean, she lost Sirius too.”

“I think that could be arranged” as he spoke he smiled up at Tonks “what do you think Dora?”

“I think we should go and collect Harry’s things from those blasted Muggles and then decide who gets which room at the house.”

One month later…..

The silence of Godric’s Hollow was shattered by the distinctive sound of two people apparating in. If anyone had been watching they would have seen three people stood looking around them. A young woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes, an older man with tawny coloured hair streaked liberally with silvery grey and amber eyes and a skinny raven-haired teenager with emerald eyes, who was clinging to the man as if for dear life. 

Remus swallowed hard as he was hit by a barrage of memories. Some of the best years of his life had been spent here with his best friends and his husband. The fact that he was now there to lay a memorial stone for said husband and the graves of those self-same best friends was almost too much to bear. It was only the knowledge of Tonks and Harry clinging to his hand that kept him grounded. 

He pointed to the east of them and spoke gruffly “The graves are about a ten minute walk that way” and started to move in the direction incredibly slowly. 

The walk seemed to last an eternity but all too soon they were standing in front of a single grave. Remus stared down at the headstone which simply read 

James Myrrdin Potter and Lily Evans-Potter  
1964-1986  
Loving parents of Harry James, best friend and Marauder  
‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’  
RIP

He felt Harry clutch his hand tighter and managed to give a watery smile in return.

“They died to save you, cub, and me and Sirius would have done the same. They loved you so much.”

He didn’t receive a reply as Harry was simply unable to speak.

“How about we lay Sirius’ next to them hmm?”

Tonks slowly resized the headstone that they had made for Sirius. It was black granite, the same as the Potter’s and was very similar in what was written upon it.

Sirius Orion Black  
1964-2001  
Loving husband, godfather, best friend, cousin and Marauder  
‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’  
RIP

This final confirmation seemed to be too much for Tonks and she turned away, shoulders heaving with silent sobs. 

“Harry, do you want a couple of minutes to yourself to say goodbye?”

At the answering nod Remus walked over to Tonks, gathering her in his arms and silently offering whatever comfort he could bring. Minutes later he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked backwards to see Harry with a few solitary tears running down his face. He relinquished the auror into the teenagers care and walked over to the graves of his husband and two best friends.

“I have to say Siri, I never thought it would be you to go first. I always thought it would be me, due to the effects of the lycanthropy on my system. But no, you had to go first of course, as always. I want to kill you though for leaving me, Harry and Tonks on our own. We all loved you so much you know, even Harry who’s barely known you for two years. Me, I think I’ve been in love with you since the first time I met you on the Hogwarts Express. There never has been and never will be anyone for me other than you. Who knows, I may be joining you soon, the way things are going, but as much as I would love to be with you again I can’t leave Harry by himself. I will tell you now that Bellatrix is going to rue the day that she entered the Department of Mysteries; Tonks, Harry and myself have all sworn to take her out, so I doubt that she will be around for much longer. The only thing I have left to say is that don’t ever doubt that I loved you, not even when you were Azkaban. I loved you still and hated myself for it, thinking that you killed Jamie and Lils. I will see you soon, but it will not be until I know that our cub is safe. I love you Siri. Goodbye.”

Authors Note: This fic was inspired by the song Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance. I’ve listened to the album that it’s on practically non-stop over the summer and suddenly this idea struck me. Yes it’s implied Remus/Sirius slash – come on, Remus and Tonks? No way! I’ll continue with my delusions thank you very much!!


End file.
